The Ker's Brother, Him
by TaeTiger
Summary: Once upon a time, Kim Taehyung loved his lover, Jeon Jungkook


**A Fanfiction Dedicated to Myself:**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the story line**

 **Genre:** **Crime, Mystery (don't believe this, thanks)  
**

 **Starring** **:**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **And some supporting casts**

 **Rated: M for the theme**

 **WARNING!**

 **Slightly BL, typo, ambigu**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The** _ **Ker's**_ **Brother, Him** **"**

"Taehyung, aku bukannya meragukan kemampuanmu. Hanya saja…" seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan sengaja ia menggantung kalimatnya, kesulitan memilih kata. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan sosok yang mengenakan pakaian santai di hadapannya. Namun tetap saja, pada akhirnya ia harus mengatakannya juga.

"Korban terakhir adalah kakakmu, dan tersangka dalam kasus ini adalah mantan kekasihmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menenangkan diri. Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu sejenak. Aku sendiri yang akan memberikan izin."

Kim Taehyung, sosok yang sedari tadi diajak bicara terlihat sangat serius. Ia bahkan tak membiarkan dirinya untuk sekedar memikirkan tawaran yang diberikan atasannya. Baginya, ia memiliki sebuah tanggung jawab yang harus diselesaikan.

Siapapun korban dalam kasus ini, siapapun tersangka yang didapatkannya, Kim Taehyung sudah menyaguhi untuk menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di area tugasnya.

"Tidak bisa, _Sir._ Aku ketua tim penyelidik untuk kasus ini. Sekarang kita sudah mendapatkan Jeon Jungkook sebagai tersangka. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Setidaknya sampai Jeon Jungkook mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal, baru setelahnya aku akan berhenti."

Sang atasan kembali menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya selama dua detik sebelum kembali membukanya hanya untuk menunjukkan sorot yang lebih teduh. "Tae, sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun kita saling mengenal. Sekarang ini aku tidak sedang bicara sebagai atasanmu, melainkan sebagai sosok kakak untukmu, sebagai sahabatmu, saudaramu. Jadi, bisakah kau menurutiku kali ini?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang begitu dingin itu terdengar penuh keyakinan, diikuti keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan yang hanya ditempati oleh dua orang tersebut. Keduanya merasa canggung, merasa sulit untuk berkata-kata dan mengungkapkan pikirannya yang bergumpal seperti benang kusut tak berujung.

Ini begitu sulit.

Begitu menyakitkan.

Terlalu menyakitkan hingga _keduanya_ seolah mati rasa.

Lebih dari lima menit mereka berdua hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, dan Kim Taehyung menjadi yang pertama angkat bicara, "Aku akan kembali pada pekerjaanku. Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, _hyung._ Aku baik-baik saja."

Kepala kepolisan yang masih duduk di belakang meja kerjanya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, membiarkan begitu saja salah satu detektif terbaiknya beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan ruangan. Tak berapa lama, pintu kembali terbuka diikuti pria bersurai pirang yang masuk tanpa aba-aba.

"Namjoon, bagaimana?" tanya sosok berseragam polisi yang memanggil atasannya tanpa embel-embel _sir,_ tanpa sopan santun sama sekali.

"Kau tahu sendiri Taehyung seperti apa. Ia menolak dengan tegas untuk beristirahat." sang atasan tampak mengabaikan sikap bawahannya. Kondisi Kim Taehyung sudah menjadi satu-satunya yang memenuhi kepala. "Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimanapun, kasus ini melibatkan dua orang yang dekat dengannya. Aku takut pikirannya kacau, Yoongi."

"Aku akan berusaha mengawasinya. Karena aku juga anggota untuk tim yang menangani kasus ini, kuharap aku bisa mengawasinya." Yoongi menanggapi. Walau sejujurnya ia juga merasa sangat khawatir, namun hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya.

Ia bahkan ragu apa yang harus diawasinya dari detektif Kim, namun tekadnya untuk memastikan bahwa ketua timnya ada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sudah bulat. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia akan melakukannya dengan baik.

 _Semoga._

"Kuserahkan urusan mengawasi Taehyung padamu, Yoon. Sedikit saja ia terlihat kacau atau kurang sehat, segera beritahu aku. Atau, kau bisa langsung menyeretnya dan menjauhkannya dari kasus ini."

Min Yoongi mengangguk patuh, namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Tapi… Taehyung terlihat kelewat tenang untuk seseorang yang baru saja mendapati kakaknya tewas dibunuh oleh mantan kekasihnya."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Taehyung menepuk pundak rekannya yang sedari tadi mengawasi ruang interogasi dari balik kaca satu arah di hadapannya.

Yang ditanya menggeleng ringan. "Jeon sesekali menatap kamera pengawas di sudut kanan sambil mengatakan bahwa ia ingin bicara denganmu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Jim."

Ucap sang detektif sebelum berjalan mendekati pintu ruang interogasi dan membukanya. Rekan polisinya menatapnya dengan sorot iba, dan Kim Taehyung yang sebenarnya menyadari itu memilih untuk mengabaikan.

"Tae!" pekik pemuda bersurai coklat muda kala ia mendapati pria yang mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna merah untuk menumpuk kemejanya masuk ke dalam ruanga tempatnya berada. Ia langsung berdiri, lalu menubrukkan diri ke tubuh pria yang begitu ia rindukan. Lalu ditunjukkannya kedua pergelangan tangan yang terkekang borgol. Jeon Jungkook mengadu, "Mereka mengikat tanganku."

Pria Kim menanggapinya dingin. Tanpa kata ia menuntun Jungkook untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. Setelah itu, ia mendudukkan diri di hadapan pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana _jeans_ selutut berwarna biru. Kakinya bahkan tak beralas karena Jeon Jungkook dibekuk saat ia bersantai di rumahnya.

Mereka memang terpisah sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang, namun sorot tajam yang dilayangkan mata elang sang detektif mampu membuat Jeon Jungkook bungkam. Pemuda Jeon diam, menundukkan kepalanya seraya membiarkan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Jungkook, tolong jangan bercanda."

Suara itu terdengar begitu dingin, namun ada getaran permohonan di dalamnya. Dan Jeon Jungkook tentu menyadarinya.

Yang diajak bicara lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap iba sosok di hadapannya sebelum berucap lirih. "Tapi mereka benar-benar mengikat tanganku."

Ia kembali mengadu, mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkekang borgol ke atas meja.

"Baiklah, kalau aku membuka borgolnya, kau berjanji akan mau bekerja sama?"

Jungkook mengangguk penuh antusias, sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelamnya berbinar senang.

Kim Taehyung sempat melirik ke kaca yang ada di belakangnya, memberikan isyarat kepada rekannya yang berada di luar untuk bersiaga, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau penjahat yang tengah diinterogasi melarikan diri. Setelahnya, ia benar-benar membuka borgol yang mengekang kedua pergelangan mantan kekasihnya.

Jungkook berteriak girang. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher pria Kim, kemudian memberinya sebuah ciuman. Awalnya hanya sentuhan ringan, namun bibir tebal yang begitu _lama_ tak ia rasa itu terlalu hangat untuk ia lepaskan, memaksa Jungkook untuk mengulumnya kasar. Pemuda Jeon bahkan menghisapnya rakus, seolah bibir detektif di hadapannya merupakan sumber kehidupan bagi dirinya.

Taehyung diam.

Ia membiarkan pembunuh di hadapannya memberikan sentuhan sesuka hati. Ia tidak memberi perlawanan, juga tidak membalas kenikmatan yang diberikan. Baginya, Jeon Jungkook tak ubahnya seorang tersangka dari kasus yang ia tangani untuk saat ini.

"Mmhh… Taewhh!" pekik Jeon kesal. Ia terpaksa melepaskan kulumannya karena tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan. Jungkook kemudian melayangkan tatapan protes dengan sepasang obsidian yang terpatri di kedua bola matanya. Lirih ia berkata, "Kau berubah."

Mendengarnya, Taehyung hanya menghela nafas kasar. Didorongnya kedua bahu sosok berkaos putih di hadapannya supaya kembali duduk. "Aku tidak ingin bercanda, Jeon."

"Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan apapun kalau kau masih menyebalkan." Jungkook menggerutu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku mau satu ciuman untuk satu jawaban yang kuberikan."

Sang detektif tampak berpikir. Ia memijit pelipisnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyeret kursi miliknya, mendekatkan dengan kursi yang diduduki si tersangka, tanpa meja sebagai pembatasnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan benar." Kim Taehyung bersumpah. Ia hanya ingin semuanya berjalan cepat karena sejujurnya, ia mulai lelah.

Kepalanya terasa pusing, perutnya mual. Tubuhnya terkadang mengalami _tremor,_ dan ia merasa benar-benar _sakit._

Apapun, Kim Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengetahui keadaannya kini.

Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui perasaannya yang campur aduk.

Jungkook mengangguk penuh semangat, kemudian segera menghadap mantan kekasihnya. Sepasang mata kelamnya mendapati paras tampan itu, masih tegas seperti dulu. Bahkan, pria Kim yang sekarang terlihat lebih berwibawa. Aura seorang dominan yang begitu ketara menguar, tipikal ditaktor yang harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, namun setia dan selalu melindungi pasangannya.

Dan Jeon Jungkook rela menjadi budak yang akan selalu memujanya.

"Jadi, benar kau yang membunuh Kim Seokjin seminggu yang lalu?" ada sesak di dada pria yang lebih tua ketika ia mengucapkan nama kakaknya yang telah meninggal dunia. Bayangan ketika ia menemukan tubuh tak bernyawa itu di lantai dapur dengan tusukan dalam di kerongkongan, serta bekas hantaman pada perut membuatnya merasakan nyeri di ulu hati. Tapi dirinya terlah bersumpah untuk menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, maka ia tidak akan membiarkan perasaannya mempengaruhi pekerjaan yang dilakoni.

Sosok di hadapannya terdiam. Ia nampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk ragu. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, ia lalu berkata, "Aku yang membunuhnya."

Jeon Jungkook pikir, Kim Taehyung hanya membual saat mengatakan dirinya akan mendapatkan ciuman untuk sebuah jawaban yang diberikan. Nyatanya, bibir hangat itu saat ini tengah menempel pada bibirnya. Bahkan, Jeon muda juga mendapatkan sebuah kuluman ringan.

"Dengan apa kau membunuhnya?" gumam Taehyung sembari melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir si tersangka. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap salivanya yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya. "Lukanya terlihat berantakan, dan aku tidak menemukan senjata apapun di sekitar tempat kejadian."

Jungkook kembali tampak ragu. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap nanar pria Kim di hadapannya, menyiratkan permohonan. Sudut matanya terlihat memerah, dan itu memaksa Taehyung untuk merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Jungkook, kalau kau berkata dengan benar, itu bisa meringankan hukumanmu." gumam pria yang lebih tua lirih. Namun ia memastikan suaranya masih bisa didengar melalui alat perekam yang terpasang di bawah meja supaya Park Jimin bisa memantaunya dari luar ruangan. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah prosedur kerja.

"Aku takut." bisik Jungkook tak kalah lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar saat kedua tangannya meremat masing-masing lengan bagian atas milik mantan kekasihnya. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku takut dia akan menyakiti."

Detektif Kim melirik sebuah kamera pengawas, memberikan isyarat kepada Jimin yang tengah mengawasi mereka supaya memperhatikan segala pergerakan yang dilakukan si tersangka. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia tahu rekannya akan melakukan itu.

"Apa karena itu kau membunuhnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk perlahan. "Jinnie _hyung_ selalu marah setiap kali kita berkencan. Dia juga menggunakan pisaunya kepadaku."

Tubuh Taehyung menegang. Ia ingat betul bahwa Jeon muda memiliki sebuah bekas luka yang menurutnya, bisa jadi merupakan bekas luka yang ditimbulkan akibat sayatan benda tajam.

Sang detektif menjauhkan wajah mantan kekasihnya, diamatinya baik-baik pipi _chubby_ Jungkook yang sebelah kiri. Memang ada sebuah bekas luka yang cukup dalam di sana. Dulu, saat ditanyai perihal luka itu, Jeon muda mengatakan bahwa luka itu didapat karena terjatuh. Ketika itu, keduanya masih menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Tak mau mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya sendiri. Taehyung kembali memberikan ciuman. Kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih lama. Pria Kim bahkan tak ragu melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut tersangka pembunuhan yang kini melenguh tertahan di dalam pelukannya.

Ia tahu Jeon Jungkook _tegang,_ karena dirinya mengalami hal yang sama.

Kim Taehyung sadar betul bagaimana dirinya kini terlihat bagai seorang gigolo yang mau-maunya menuruti permintaan pemuda manis yang haus belaian.

Park Jimin, rekannya yang tengah mengawasi melalui layar yang menunjukkan gambar yang tertangkap _cctv,_ pasti merasa begitu jijik dan jengah atas tindakannya. Bagaimanapun, di kantor tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana _liar_ dirinya.

Tak apa.

Jika dengan bersikap murahan bisa membuat Jeon Jungkook mengungkapkan _semuanya,_ Taehyung rela menjadi gigolo untuknya.

"Mmnhh…" lenguh yang lebih muda kala ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Lebih dari lima tahun menjadi kekasih sang detektif, Jungkook tahu bahwa pria bermata tajam yang mendekapnya tidak akan menyudahi ciumannya terlebih dahulu. Maka penyandang marga Jeon melepaskan pagutannya perlahan. Begitu pelan hingga pria Kim di hadapannya hanya mampu mendesis kesal kala kehilangan bibir kenyal yang pernah menjadi candu baginya.

Jungkook mengalungkan lengannya erat ke leher kokoh sang mantan kekasih. Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan yang lebih tua. Sedikit menunduk, disentuhnya kening Taehyung dengan keningnya.

Bibirnya bergetar kala berbisik. "Aku takut, _hyung._ Ampuni aku…"

Begitu lirih, begitu sarat akan permohonan yang tulus. Begitu penuh kehati-hatian hingga gerakan bibirnya lolos dari kamera pengawas. Begitu tak bertenaga hingga getaran gelombangnya tak mampu tertangkap perekam suara yang dipasang di beberapa tempat tersembunyi.

Kim Taehyung meremat pinggang Jungkook, seakan meraka akan bercinta sekarang juga.

Begitu lembut dan menuntut.

"Senjata yang kau gunakan…" Taehyung memejamkan matanya, dahinya berkerut seolah ia tengah menahan gemuruh di hatinya agar tiada orang yang menyadarinya. "Kau membuangnya kemana?"

Ada jeda selama beberapa saat sebelum suara lembut itu kembali berbisik dengan sangat lemah. Kali ini, Jimin yang berada di luar bisa mendengarnya melalui alat yang ada di meja.

"Kalian tidak akan menemukannya."

Kepala Kim Taehyung terasa pusing luar biasa. Ia hampir tidak bisa menahannya. Mulutnya mulai terasa kering, dan ia benar-benar membutuhkan _obatnya_ sekarang juga.

Persetan dengan senjata yang digunakan tersangka. Ia butuh konfirmasi atas korban lainnya.

"Keempat korban sebelumnya… kepala sekolah; Bang Shi Hyuk, pemilik kedai es krim; Jung Hoseok, polisi lalu lintas; Kim Mingyu, dan dokter rumah sakit; Park Bogum. Kau juga yang membunuhnya."

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang Kim Taehyung dapatkan dari kalimat yang bahkan tak memiliki nada tanya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, terlalu keras.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menunjukkan retina yang mulai memerah dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya.

Ada sebuah perasaan yang menguasai tubuhnya\, sesuatu yang begitu tidak disukainya.

 _Sakit_.

Dipeluknya tubuh Jeon Jungkook erat untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau mencintaiku…" ucapnya lirih namun masih bisa terdengar. Setelahnya, bibir itu bergerak-gerak, mencoba menyeimbangi nafasnya yang tersengal karena sakit yang dirasakannya. Lalu dengan sebuah tarikan nafas, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara yang lebih keras. "… lakukan. Kau yang melakukannya. Kau membunuh mereka."

Baru saja Jungkook ingin kembali bicara. Tubuhnya didorong sekuat tenaga. Ia terjatuh hingga punggungnya menghantam lantai. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Taehyung!"

Ia memekik keras saat sang detektif bangkit dari kursinya dengan tergesa. Tubuhnya yang sempoyongan bahkan hampir terjatuh. Namun dengan cepat pria itu kembali menguasai keseimbangannya.

"Berhenti! Kumohon jangan pergi!"

Mengabaikan teriakan tersangka untuk kasus yang ditanganinya, Taehyung berjalan cepat, setengah berlari menuju pintu dan langsung membukanya kasar.

"Taehyung… hei!" Min Yoongi yang ternyata sedari tadi ada di sisi lain kaca bersama Jimin langsung menghampiri rekannya. Ia menggenggam kedua lengan penyandang marga Kim untuk memberinya sedikit kekuatan. Tanpa menoleh, ia memberikan perintah kepada rekannya yang lain. "Jim, borgol kembali Jeon Jungkook. Laporkan apa yang kita dapatkan barusan kepada Namjoon, lalu minta persetujuannya untuk mengembalikan Jungkook ke ruang tahanan. Ia harus selalu diawasi."

Park Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruang interogasi untuk kembali mengekang kebebasan kedua lengan Jungkook.

Sementara Yoongi terlihat begitu cemas ketika detektif Kim mengabaikan dirinya. Pria itu malah terlihat tergesa menuju pintu keluar, tentu dengan ia yang masih mengikutinya.

"Tae -"

" _Hyung!_ " pekik Taehyung saat ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Ketika tubuh tegap itu berbalik, Yoongi bisa melihat wajah kacau Taehyung, juga sepasang matanya yang memerah dan berair.

"Ku -kumohon…"

Bahkan untuk bicara pun, Kim Taehyung terlihat kepayahan.

"Kepalaku pusing, perutku mual. Aku butuh waktu sendiri…" ucapnya hampir berbisik. Sepasang matanya terlihat memelas. Ia benar-benar memohon. "Jeon Jungkook membuatku _sakit._ Kelakuannya... Padahal, dulu aku sangat mencintainya…"

Min Yoongi mengerti. Amarah, kesedihan, kecewa, dan seluruh rasa yang selama ini coba dipendam ketua timnya akhirnya membuncah.

Jeon Jungkook, mantan kekasih yang ternyata seorang pembunuh,

Kim Seokjin, kakak kandungnya yang menjadi korban terakhir sebelum tersangka dibekuk…

Detektif Kim akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya tak lagi sanggup menangani kasus ini.

"Aku ingin pulang, _hyung._ Aku ingin pulang."

Jika Kim Taehyung sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung,_ artinya ia benar-benar menaruh harga dirinya di garis depan untuk menunjukkan betapa seriusnya ia. Terkadang, hal itu juga menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa putus asa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak, kumohon biarkan aku sendiri." Taehyung tak tahan lagi. Nafasnya mulai sesak, dan itu bukan pertanda baik. Ia kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di sisi kantor.

Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan Min Yoongi yang berusaha mencekal pergelangan tangannya, atau meneriakinya.

Ia hanya mengucapkan permohonan supaya pria Min membiarkannya pulang sendiri.

Bahkan hingga Taehyung membuka pintu mobilnya, Yoongi masih setia membuntuti.

"Keparat! Kau pikir kau bisa menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Akan kuhubungi saat aku merasa baikan. Aku janji."

"Jika jam delapan aku tidak mendapatkan telfonmu, aku akan benar-benar menyusulmu ke rumah dan membunuhmu."

Kim Taehyung tidak mengucapkan jawaban pasti. Ia hanya memberikan senyuman kecil dan anggukan sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Persetan dengan rambu-rambu lalu lintas dan keamaan saat berkendara. Ia butuh _obatnya._

Sesampainya di rumah, Kim Taehyung berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju wastafel. Ia berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya, bahkan ia langsung mencuci mulutnya dengan cairan pembersih mulut, menyikat seluruh sudut di dalam rongga mulutnya, terutama bagian indera perasa, tanpa mempedulikan jika ada bagian yang terluka.

Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang berusaha _membersihkan_ apapun yang berhubungan denganJeon Jungkook yang masih tersisa di sana. Bahkan tanpa ragu Taehyung mencuci mulutnya menggunakan _Hydrogen Peroxide_ dengan kandungan tiga persen _._ Memang itu adalah bahan yang sering digunakan untuk membuat pasta gigi. Namun tetap saja itu merupakan zat berbahaya. Jika sampai tertelan, bisa melukai kerongkongan, bahkan hingga ke lambung. Kulit tubuh yang terkena pun bisa menunjukkan reaksi seperti luka bakar jika tidak hati-hati.

"Keparat! Terlalu lama di mulutku, menjijikkan." umpatnya tanpa ragu saat membuka almari obat yang ada di belakang kaca wastafel dengan kasar. Tangannya langsung menyambar sebuah botol berwarna putih, lalu mengambil dua butir pil di dalamnya.

Ia menelannya dengan bantuan air kran.

Setelahnya, pria Kim mengambil sebuah _obat_ lainnya sebelum kembali menutup tempat penyimpanan obatnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ia mencoba melepas _sweater_ juga kemeja yang dikenakannya asal.

Dengan nafas terengah, ditatapnya pantulan dirinya yang balik memberikan sorot tak kalah nyalang. Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskannya kasar seolah tekad yang dimilikinya kini sudah bulat.

Ada alat suntik di tangan kanannya, lengkap dengan jarum dan isi cairan obat di dalamnya, seolah benda itu memang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Obat itu berwarna merah bening, sebuah warna yang tidak wajar untuk obat _spuit._

Tangan Kim Taehyung bergetar saat ia mengarahkan jarumnya ke lengan samping bagian atasnya, pada otot _deltoid._ Tanpa ragu, ia menancapkan jarumnya di sana, lalu menyuntikkan cairan bening itu perlahan.

Nafasnya masih terengah, dahinya berkerut saat ia menahan diri untuk tidak mencabut _spuit_ di tangannya karena obatnya belum semua masuk ke tubuhnya.

Ia sungguh tidak suka jarum suntik. Begitu bencinya ia sampai-sampai dirinya menghela nafasnya lega ketika selesai memasukkan cairan obat ke dalam tubunya.

Dengan asal, dibantingnya alat medis yang ia pegang ke wastafel, membiarkannya berada di sana untuk dibereskan nanti.

Berjalan sempoyongan, Taehyung segera membawa dirinya untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang berantakan. Tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan baju atasan langsung memeluk sebuah guling yang ia miliki, dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma khas yang tertinggal dari sana.

Sangat menenangkan.

"Jungkook…" gumamnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan jantung yang berdetak cepat. Nafasnya tersengal, bahkan ia terbatuk beberapa kali karena tersedak.

Ponsel yang masih ada si saku celananya berbunyi nyaring, berulang-ulang seolah memohon padanya untuk segera dijamah.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit bagi Kim Taehyung untuk meraih kembali kesadarannya, serta lebih dari sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari entah siapa untuk membuat tangannya bergerak merogoh saku celana dan mengambil benda persegi yang langsung berhenti berdering.

Tanpa menelisik siapa saja yang melakukan panggilan ke nomor ponselnya, Taehyung segera menggeser notifikasi _missed calls,_ mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Dan terpampanglah sebuah foto yang menghiasi tampilan depan ponselnya. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kaos putih tengah terlelap di kamarnya. Pipi gembilnya terlihat menggemaskan, bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka, menunjukkan sepasang gigi kelinci yang lucu. Begitu tenang dan damai, seolah hari ini takkan pernah menyapa.

"Cantik…" gumamnya mengulum senyum saat menatap gambar yang diambilnya beberapa hari lalu.

Baru saja ingin bangun dari ranjangnya, ponsel pintarnya kembali berdering keras. Kali ini tidak sampai membuatnya kaget dan mengakibatkan jantungnya berdetak menggila.

Nama _Min Yoongi_ tertulis dengan sangat jelas.

"Ada apa." suara itu terdengar datar saat mengangkat panggilan. Ia tahu yang akan didapatkannya adalah umpatan dan kemarahan Yoongi, namun Taehyung memilih untuk tetap tenang.

" _Keparat! Kalau saja semalam aku tidak ketiduran, aku pasti benar-benar membunuhmu karena kau tidak memberikan kabar padaku."_

Hanya sebuah kekehan lirih yang lolos dari bibir detektif Kim. Ia tahu, bukan itu yang ingin dibicarakan rekannya.

" _Taehyung, kuharap aku tidak harus mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi kau masih menjadi ketua tim ini, jadu kau harus mendengarnya._ " ada jeda yang cukup lama setelah pria Min mengatakannya. Ia terdengar ragu, bahkan helaan nafasnya saja menunjukkan betapa ia tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Namun kata itu lolos juga. " _Jeon Jungkook ditemukan tewas pagi ini di dalam ruang tahanannya_."

Kim Taehyung hanya diam. Ia memijit pelipisnya dengan kedua tangan. Menutup sepasang netranya rapat agar dirinya tetap tenang.

" _Ia tidak menghabiskan_ sandwich _yang kami sediakan untuk makan malamnya. Dari sana, ditemukan zat yang sama dengan yang ada di mulutnya. Kami masih menyelidiki kasus ini._ "

Min Yoongi terdengar menyesal telah mengatakannya sehingga kini yang ia lakukan hanya diam.

"Aku akan ke sana." gumam Taehyung tegas. Setelahnya, ia memutus sambungan dan mematikan ponselnya.

Matanya masih terpejam dan tangannya masih memijit bagian pelipisnya saat ia menggumankan sebuah nama, "Jeon Jungkook."

Dan sudut bibir bagian kirinya terangkat sekilas.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 _Ker_ adalah dewi kematian dari Yunani yang bersaudara dengan beberapa dewa dewi lainnya. Para _Ker_ adalah dewi yang membawa kematian yang kejam, termasuk kematian dalam pertempuran, kecelakaan, pembunuhan yang menyakitkan, atau karena wabah penyakit. Salah satu saudaranya yang juga berhubungan dengan kematian adalah _Thanatos._ Berkebalikan dari saudarinya, _Thanatos_ memberikan kematian yang _damai._

 _._

 _Teruntuk yang berulang tahun pada hari ini: setahun ini, apa saja yang kau dapatkan?_

 _ohh... I have this kind of plot hanging on my mind, lately. One of many reasons I haven't continued my story. heheh..._


End file.
